Kintaro Kanemura
|weight = |birth_date = |birth_place = |death_date = |death_place = |resides = |billed = |debut = December 20, 1990 |retired = December 27, 2016 }} ( ) (born August 9, 1970) is a Zainichi-Korean professional wrestler, better known by the ring name . He is also known as W*ING Kanemura or . He is best known for his death matches in Frontier Martial-Arts Wrestling and Big Japan Pro Wrestling. He has also wrestled for Extreme Championship Wrestling. He retired from professional wrestling in December 2016. Career Pioneer Senshi (1990-1991) Yukihiro Kanemura made his debut in December 1990 for Pioneer Senshi, against Akitoshi Saito, who also debuted. Within months, Pioneer Senshi folded. Wrestling International New Generations Force /Terrorist (1991-1994) In September 1991, Kanemura made his debut for Wrestling International New Generations. Although he started on the undercard, he work his way up the ladder in W*ING. On May 5, 1992, he defeated The Grappler in Osaka to lay claim to a version of the Pacific Northwest Heavyweight Championship, whose championship belt was owned by Grappler (that title win, however, is not recognized as part of the official title history for the NWA Pacific Northwest Heavyweight Championship, which was held at that point by C.W. Bergstrom and would be until Pacific Northwest Wrestling folded in July 1992 after Don Owen's retirement). In December 1992, he would win the WWC Caribbean Heavyweight Championship, defeating Miguel Perez, Jr. In March 1993, during a Smoky Mountain Wrestling TV taping, Kanemura was attacked by Kevin Sullivan. Sullivan bladed Kanemura's arm with a spike; the incident was censored on national television in America. In April 1993, he teamed up with Mitsuhiro Matsunaga to win the W*ING World Tag Team Championship, defeating Freddy Krueger and Leatherface. In October 1993, he took part in a Scramble Fire Death Match, teaming up with Shoji Nakamaki against Jado and Gedo. During the match, Jado powerbombed Kanemura into the fire, burning 75 percent of his skin tissue off his back and shoulder. In March 1994, W*ING folded. International Wrestling Association of Japan (1994) After W*ING folded, Kanemura joined the International Wrestling Association of Japan. While there, he feuded with Shoji Nakamaki in a series of chain matches, until a dispute with bookers caused Kanemura to quit in August 1994. Frontier Martial-Arts Wrestling (1994-2002) Kanemura made his debut for Frontier Martial-Arts Wrestling in September 1994, attacking Atsushi Onita, joining Mr. Pogo's group. Mitsuhiro Matsunaga would join Kanemura after a falling out with Onita, which was the genesis of the W*ING Terrorist stable task force. In March 1995, he and Mr. Pogo won the FMW Brass Knuckles Tag Team Championship, defeating Mr. Gannosuke and Onita. They would hold the belts for two months, before losing the titles to Hisakatsu Oya and Ricky Fuji at Kawasaki Stadium. In May 1995, he changed his name to W*ING Kanemura. Kanemura would take part in the FMW Young Lions Tournament, where he made it to the finals, before losing to Masato Tanaka. In July 1995, Kanemura took part in another tournament, this time for the vacant FMW Brass Knuckles Heavyweight Championship. He lost every single match but one: a win over Masato Tanaka. By November 1995, Kanemura and his W*ING stable has established themselves to be a threat to FMW, led by Hayabusa. In May 1996, he replaced Mitsuhiro Matsunaga to wrestle Cactus Jack at Kawasaki Stadium in a Caribbean Spider Net Glass Double Hell Death Match. Despite a valiant effort, he lost the match. In August 1996, Kanemura became the first FMW Independent Heavyweight Champion, defeating Masato Tanaka in a tournament final. In December 1996, he lost the title to Brass Knuckles Heavyweight Champion The Gladiator in a title unification match. In 1997, he aligned with Masato Tanaka and Atsushi Onita to feud with Terry Funk's Funk Masters of Wrestling. After the feud died down, Kanemura challenged Onita to a death match, Onita's career vs. the W*ING stable. In September 1997, Kanemura and Onita fought in an Exploding Barbed Wire Bomb Cage Death Match, in which Kanemura lost, which in turn disbanded W*ING and he reverted to his old name, Yukihiro Kanemura. In October 1997, Kanemura and Onita stunned the world by joining forces in a stable called ZEN. Around this time, Kanemura teamed with Onita at first, then with Mr. Gannosuke, with whom he had a better chemistry with. In December 1997, Kanemura, Gannosuke, and Bad Boy Hido left ZEN by attacking Onita, until Koji Nakagawa made the save. In January 1998, Kanemura's group and Fuyuki-Gun, led by Kodo Fuyuki, merged to form Team No Respect, with Gannosuke as their leader. In March 1998, Kanemura took part of a tournament to determine the number one contender to the FMW Double Titles, held by Mr. Gannosuke; he defeated Koji Nakagawa in the quarterfinals, before losing to The Gladiator in the semifinals. In May 1998, Kanemura and Fuyuki would form a tag team called The New Footloose (Fuyuki and Toshiaki Kawada were the original Footloose tag team in All Japan Pro Wrestling). In November 1998, Kanemura took part in another tournament to determine the number one contender for the FMW Double Titles, now held by Kodo Fuyuki; he defeated Hideki Hosaka in the first round, before losing to Mr. Gannosuke in the quarterfinals. In May 1999, he made his debut in the Tokyo Dome in a six-man tag team match, in which he lost. Later that month, he was awarded the FMW Brass Knuckles Heavyweight title by Fuyuki, who was splitting the Double Titles. In August 1999, he lost the title to Hayabusa. In September 1999, he changed his name to Kintaro Kanemura and was awarded the WEW Hardcore Championship; he would trade the title several times with Big Japan Pro Wrestling's Seiji Yamakawa, until finally retiring the title in May 2001. In March 2000, he wrestled for Extreme Championship Wrestling. In June 2000, Kanemura disbanded Team No Respect to join Kodo Fuyuki's Shin-Fuyuki-Gun. He would be involved in a comedy feud with Hisakatsu Oya and a violent feud with Masato Tanaka, until Tanaka was released from his contract in February 2001. In August 2001, he defeated Hayabusa to win the WEW World Heavyweight Championship. Kanemura would reign as champion for five months, before losing the title to Kodo Fuyuki in January 2002. In February 2002, FMW folded, due to bankruptcy. Freelance (2002-2016) After FMW's demise, Kanemura joined Fuyuki's World Entertainment Wrestling, which lasted until May 2004. In May 2003, he replaced Kodo Fuyuki, who died from cancer that March, to wrestle Shinya Hashimoto in Exploding Barbed Wire Death Match; Kanemura gave it his all, before falling to the former IWGP Heavyweight Champion. After WEW's demise, he started the Apache Pro-Wrestling promotion, out of his stable, the Apache Army. Things were going well for Kanemura until February 2008, when a sexual harassment scandal cost him several bookings from other promotions. Nowadays, Kanemura mainly wrestles for Shin-W*ING, XWF, and Shin-FMW. On November 15, 2015, Kanemura announced that he plans on retiring from the ring sometime next year. Kanemura's retirement match took place on December 27, 2016, and saw him, Masato Tanaka and Tetsuhiro Kuroda lose to Daisuke Sekimoto, Kohei Sato and Yuji Hino in a six-man tag team match with Sekimoto pinning Kanemura to end his career. In wrestling *'Finishing moves' **''Blast Yama Special'' (Senton) **One shoulder powerbomb, sometimes sitout *'Signature moves' **Diving double foot stomp **German suplex **Moonsault **Punching combination **''Samson Clutch'' (Drop down victory roll) – adopted from Kodo Fuyuki **Spinning toe hold *'Entrance Themes' **"Danger Zone" by Kenny Loggins (Pioneer Senshi/W*ING/FMW/ECW, 1990–1997, 2000) **"Come Out And Play" by Offspring (FMW/WEW/Freelance, 1997–2016) Championships and accomplishments *'Big Japan Pro Wrestling' **BJW Deathmatch Heavyweight Championship (1 time) *'Dramatic Dream Team' **Ironman Heavymetalweight Championship (2 times) **KO-D Openweight Championship (1 time) *'Fighting World of Japan Pro Wrestling' **WMG Tag Team Championship (1 time) – with Badboy Hido *'Frontier Martial-Arts Wrestling / World Entertainment Wrestling / Apache Pro-Wrestling Army' **FMW Brass Knuckles Heavyweight Championship (1 time) **FMW Brass Knuckles Tag Team Championship (4 times) – with Mr. Pogo (1), Atsushi Onita (1), Mr. Gannosuke (1), and Kodo Fuyuki (1) **FMW Independent Heavyweight Championship (1 time) **FMW/WEW Hardcore Championship (3 times) **FMW World Street Fight 6-Man Tag Team Championship (4 times) – with Mr. Gannosuke and Jado (1), Kodo Fuyuki and Hido (1) , Kodo Fuyuki and Koji Nakagawa (1), and Raijin Yaguchi and Tomohiko Hashimoto (1) **WEW 6-Man Tag Team Championship (1 time) – with Kodo Fuyuki and Mr. Gannosuke (1) **WEW Heavyweight Championship (7 times) http://www.cagematch.net/?id=5&nr=464 **WEW Tag Team Championship (2 times) – with Tetsuhiro Kuroda *'Wrestling International New Generations' **W*ING Pacific Northwest Heavyweight Championship (1 time, unofficial) **W*ING/WWC Caribbean Heavyweight Championship (1 time) **W*ING World Tag Team Championship (1 time) – with Mitsuhiro Matsunaga *'Other' **Koichiro Kimura Memorial Time Difference Battle Royal (2014) References Category:Wrestlers Category:Team No Respect Category:ZEN Category:W*ING alumin Category:FMW Roster Category:Pro Wrestling ZERO1 Roster Category:Apache Pro Wrestling Army roster